


A fine day for some time to myself

by NothingStasia



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Hooks, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingStasia/pseuds/NothingStasia
Summary: Maui realizes he's longed for something for a long time...
Relationships: Maui/Hook





	A fine day for some time to myself

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY EVERYONE,,,,,, I finally got done with this one. Hope everyone enjoys :x

The sun was bright and the ocean vast, but Maui lay against the sand sheltered beneath the hollow rock he’d long called his home. He remembered wondering during that long venture with the little girl from the human island if he’d find a new place to stay. There were plenty of islands in the sea, after all. But he had seen all of them.  _ Built _ all of them. And none of them had the same special place in his heart but this one, where one day the bravest and most driven person he’d met came and changed his life forever. 

He would never admit it to anyone, but he did miss her a little bit. Well, maybe he missed her a lot. The way she was so stubborn but also so soft. So... humanー

“I need to snap out of it,” Maui grumbled to himself. It was really no use dwelling on the past, especially not on people. They were really only there to keep the planet from being totally boring. He had better and more important things to worry about. More  _ demigod _ things to worry about. Like riding whales. Or lighting volcanoes. 

But for years and years that’s really been all he’s done. Fight this, fight that. Save this, save that. Blah, blah, blah, end of the world, blah, blah, blah. Sure it was boring when he was stranded here before and he couldn’t even do that, but now…

Now, he had his hook.

He eyed it from where he sat. The smooth white bone. The curl into the pointed tip. The expertly wound grip, the intricate carvings inlaid by the very beasts he’d used it to slay. There were so many things the two had done together. His breath quickened just thinking about it.

But there were things he hadn’t done. Things that had never even crossed his mind. Things that he was just realizing were possible. In an instant, he’d made his decision. It was time to take it to the next level.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is how it ends.. lol


End file.
